


Through Robotic Eyes

by Elli0t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Jake is an oblivious dick, M/M, Sadstuck, dirk is a major dick, everyone is a massive douchebag unintentionally or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has feelings for Jake, who has been ignoring him lately. Sad shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Robotic Eyes

It's been two weeks since Dirk sent the newest upgrade to Brobot. This one was way more advanced than any of the previous models, and it was almost scary how much it looked like the guy that it was meant to resemble. Jake had voiced his need for someone to spar with, but Dirk didn't have the means to go down there himself. Instead, he figured a robot that was essentially him would be good enough for now. It had started out as a loud and clunky prototype, but after months of upgrades, Brobot was near human. In fact, Dirk was almost certain that the only things distinguishing his creation from _homo sapien_ were its insides and voice. The vocal cords still needed a little work to sound more realistic, but that could be figured out later. 

Recently a hidden camera had been installed into Brobot's eyes without Jake's knowledge. He had been a little distant lately and hardly ever started conversations, so Dirk was curious as to what he did all day when he wasn't talking to him. Of course, he wasn't trying to be creepy or a stalker; Dirk just missed his friend. 

Most of the time, Brobot's view was an adventure movie or blurry shots of it fighting Jake in the clearing of a forest. Man, did that boy like to practice fisticuffs. It was kind of amazing how much time Jake spent with your creation. They were nearly inseparable. Sometimes Dirk would check up on Brobot in the middle of the night, only to see that it was staring at Jake when his eyes were closed and his chest had a steady rhythm. After all, robots don't sleep. Dirk couldn't really blame Brobot, he had had feelings for his best friend for a while now. Ever since that dumb dork started sending him flirty texts as a joke, Dirk had been a mess. But it was okay because "It's all in good fun" as Jake put it. 

The tall Strider walked over to his computer set-up and took off his shades to rub his eyes. This was going to be the day. The day he confessed. Dirk had spent all day thinking about how he should tell Jake about how he felt. Not a single message Dirk sent to him had been replied to. He was well aware of how clingy he could get at times, but shit, you'd think Jake was dead or something. Brobot's secret camera hadn't been checked yet today, so Dirk figured he should do that to make sure English wasn't six feet under. 

Seconds after Dirk logged into his computer, he received a new message from the man of the hour himself. 

"Hey chum! I apologize for not responding earlier but I've been rather busy the entire day." 

At least he said he was sorry. 

“What was it this time? Saving the world from an impending threat, or watching shitty movies all day again? Or maybe you were kissing those stupid blue girl posters you like so much.” Dirk was royally pissed off and he was not in the mood to hide it. Having his best bro ignore him seemingly more and more each day was certainly not his cup of tea.

“Actually, no. I was just away from my skulltop all day and it seems I’ve been a bit of a jerkwad haven’t I?”

“No shit English. If you could just actually talk to me instead of apologizing all the time, that would be really fucking dandy. But instead you just neglect me day in and day out and I’m left wondering what you’re doing.” Dirk was furious and each keystroke sent him further and further into the “clingy best friend” category. If he didn’t stop soon there might be bigger consequences than looking needy.

“Alright, I-“ The message cut off there.

Dirk let out a frustrated scream as his head smashed against the keyboard. He threw his shades to the floor and crashed onto the nearby bed. Why didn’t Jake just talk to him? All of this elusive bullshit had to stop and it had to stop right now. Dirk yelled into a pillow and began to shout increasingly desperate cries into the room until there were tears running down his face. Why was this so difficult?

It was at that moment Dirk looked up from his pillow to breathe in fresh air and saw what was unfolding on his large computer screen. He must’ve accidentally pulled up Brobot’s camera when-

There he was. Jake English was staring directly into the camera. His bright green eyes were glazed over and half-lidded. Dirk had only dreamed about seeing him like this, and now it was playing out at the worst possible time and worst possible place. His face was slowly becoming bigger and bigger on the monitor and those half-lidded eyes closed all the way. Jake’s forehead was practically touching the camera when the noises started. Tiny hums and gasps were emerging from his former best bro in the entire world, and he wasn’t the one causing them. Instead, an almost replica of him was.

A flood of silent tears ran down Dirk’s face as he lifted himself off the bed and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He navigated to his pesterchum friend list.

Delete golgothasTerror?

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> my gr8 friend http://ewwidanampowwa.tumblr.com beta'd this for me they are wonderful and y'all should go follow them.


End file.
